


The Angell...

by Missplayer



Series: A Sinful Angel [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Character Death, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missplayer/pseuds/Missplayer
Summary: "Did you fall from Heaven?""No. But I scraped my knee when I crawled out of hell."





	The Angell...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Overwatch characters, music, or photos that will appear in this book, they belong to their rightful owners. And any music or photo used will be credited at the end of the included chapter. 
> 
> I do own my OCs. 
> 
> If you are under the age of 18 or uncomfortable with any of the tags listed, I would advise you to not continue reading this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Overwatch characters, music, or photos that will appear in this book, they belong to their rightful owners. And any music or photo used will be credited at the end of the included chapter. 
> 
> I do own my OCs. 
> 
> If you are under the age of 18 or uncomfortable with any of the tags listed, I would advise you to not continue reading this.

Blood. Everywhere.

Splatted across the floor. Running down the walls like red rivers.

The scent was prudent in the air as bodies laid carelessly upon the ground, faces frozen in pain and horror with their limbs, twisted and contoured. It reminded him of the pine tree roots that snaked upon the forest floor, he remembers them from his childhood. A childhood before this. Before hell.

But the man didn't care for the nameless bodies, he didn't pity their demise, after all, they choose this path. His eyes only looked upon a single face. Her face.

She lies on her back with her arms bent to rest her reddened hands onto her belly. Her hazel curls were matted with drying blood, sprawled around the pretty face like a dark halo. Macchiato skin once shining with so much life, tinted blue as the blood escaped from the holes in her chest. Despite the gore and her horrific demise, she still smiled.

It puzzled him, how she could die with such a calm expression? If anyone who saw her corpse lying on the soiled ground, they would assume the woman died into her sleep, instead of paying the price of a foolish act.

_"...Promise that if I die, that you will take me back to Panama?"_

The echo of that airy voice, forever ingrained to his memory, it used to calm him. Now he felt like vomiting.

_"I have no control over what's happens to an angel's body. After all, we're their angels, Chamuel. Puppets to those who pull our hooks. As long as we keep them satisfied with successful missions, the longer we survive. We are too important to those bastards."_

_"Just...promise me?"_

_"No."_

_"Luces please."_

_"...Fine."_

What a fool.

The blood in his mouth tasted acidic, slowly burning the flavor into his tongue permanently. It made his stomach turn more, worsening the feeling of nausea, but not enough to send his lunch spewing onto the floor. The overwhelming aroma of iron hanging in the air.

He needed to leave.

The policija will soon surround the building. And, he didn't feel like starting a second wave of bloodshed. He got to his feet, ignoring the screaming pain in his muscles as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a tiny object.

A holo drive. How such a tiny thing could hold so many dark secrets.

He heard the howls of the sirens, growing louder and louder as the policija and SWAT vans screeched to a halt outside the warehouse, the muffled shouts of the officers as they crowded around the structure.

Looks like it's time to go.

But the man paused. He glanced back where the woman laid. He couldn't leave her here, she deserves better than this.

The man flinched at the sound of the battling ram being slammed against the warehouse's large metal doors, the doors screeching upon each impact.

The man stuffed the holo drive back into his pocket, grabbing his items quickly as he rushed over to the woman. Slipping his arms underneath the body's neck and knees and with a single lift, he picked up the woman.

Suddenly the doors flung open, a sea of armored clad stormed the warehouse.

"Policija! Pacel rokas augšā!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Policija = Police (Lativian) 
> 
> Pacel rokas augšā = Put your hands up (Lativian)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Policija = Police (Lativian) 
> 
> Pacel rokas augšā = Put your hands up (Lativian)


End file.
